novaincfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Galaxy
This is the ABY version, and not the TOR version. If you all would like to see that one, then we'll try and put it up. For now, this is what you get. This will fill in a lot of holes, but a few will remain... holes. Keep in mind, NOVA is strictly FANON, so a lot of this information will list events that you may or may not be familiar with as a result of video-games and/or movies, but with different endings and aspects that did not happen in actual canon. As for the actual RP eras that were listed in the page "Events" I don't have their exact dates, therefore they will not be mentioned here. However, I do have some, but not all. If you have any changes you'd like to add or suggestions, please message me first, thank you. 4 BBY The Triangle Alliance War happens. See "Events" page for more information. 2 BBY At this time, NOVA and Bloodskull were still at war. The Empire was a major ally of Bloodskull, but had so far not taken a direct role in the war. During this time as well, the Corellian Treaty was signed with members of the higher ranked NOVA members such as Varren T'savik and Red Dawn, in attendance. However, they were only on hologram. The Rebellion leaders including Galen Marek (for those who don't know, please see Force Unleashed, or read his page on wookiepedia) were obviously there as well. Starkiller's treachery was revealed when Darth Vader attacked the people at the meeting and captured the Rebellion leaders, betraying Marek and leaving him to die. Juno Eclipse picked up Galen from Corellia and transported him to a NOVA spacestation to recover. Starkiller proposes that he go alone to rescue the leaders, despite the fact that the Death Star (currently in construction) is fortified with Bloodskull ships and troops on top of the Imperial garrisons already there. Varren T'savik disagrees, and launches an attack on the Death Star with a NOVA fleet, while at the same time, sending Starkiller with a squad of force-users from NOVA's Force Division. Starkiller and the NOVAian Force Users fight their way through the Death Star until they reach Darth Vader. The Imperials managed to pinpoint the exact location of Marek and the other force users and sent every available military unit on the Death Star to them. The remains of the NOVA force-user squad shut Vader's chamber and holds off the Imperials, leaving Marek and Vader to fight. Marek fights Vader and the Emperor, bests them both and rescues the Rebel leaders. 1 BBY Rebel spies, this time without NOVAian assistance, steals the Death Star plans. No other important events happen. 0 BBY The Battle of Yavin takes place. Rebel and NOVA fighters attack and destroy the Death Star. A few weeks after, the Empire launches a ground assault on Yavin. NOVAian forces take the biggest hit and hold off the Imperial forces while the Rebels escape. 3 ABY The Empire invades Hoth in an attempt to destroy Echo Base, the Rebels' main command center. The Rebellion signals for NOVA's help, but is denied due to the fact Darth Cruciatus, the High Overseer (2ic) of the Bloodskull Empire has launched a major offensive on NOVA industrial worlds that happen to be near Elysium IV, NOVA's capital. The Rebels manage to evacuate, but not without big loses. Luke Skywalker also begins training under Yoda at this time. 4 ABY The Rebels launch a major attack on the Death Star II and Endor. Bloodskull forces assisted the Empire's forces in this battle. Once again, the Rebellion pleaded to NOVA for help, they accepted, but on route to the Death Star, a pirate fleet, hired by Darth Cruciatus, along with his own Bloodskull fleet intercepted the NOVAian one. Despite all odds, the Rebels manage to cripple the Death Star II, but Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia, and Luke Skywalker are captured, along with the rebellion fleet being crippled. The NOVAian fleet is also crippled and forced to flee, as the pirate and Bloodskull fleet outgunned them 10 to 1. 7 ABY The Galactic Civil War, has been up until this point a losing battle for NOVA and the Rebels. Eventually, Empire and Bloodskull forces fight their way all the way to Elysium IV. During the attack, they had brought the finished Death Star II, with no exhaust port weakness this time. A massive ion cannon, constructed on Elysium IV for just this occasion, fired at the Death Star II, disabling the superlaser for enough time for a rebel bomber squadron to fly through the inside of the firing chamber for the laser and destroy the superweapon from the inside. This resulted in a great NOVA and rebel victory, and after this battle, the tables turned enough to where the Empire and Bloodskull were on the losing side. 9 ABY With the Empire surrounded, they had no choice but to forcibly expand into Bloodskull territory to survive. This destroyed their alliance, and war between the two factions ensued. At this time, NOVA was currently dealing with the Zephyrian and Harenarian War. The Hutt Cartel took advantage of this galaxy-wide war at last, and attacked all factions (except NOVA, as they were not adjacent to their territory), and took a chunk of territory from the Rebels, the Empire, and Bloodskull as a result. 11 ABY Formation of the RIE, colonization of Lehon and the Rakatan Beta system. Force Based Technology recovered Construction of the RIE Star Forge begins Formation of the RIE Navy and Military. 12 ABY The War had gotten so bad, citizens of all factions were starting to not have even the most basic of needs. This called for all the factions to convene on T'savik station and declared a galaxy-wide peace. This day, to many around the galaxy, became a holiday under the cliché name of "Peace Day". The Rebel Alliance reorganized into the New Republic shortly thereafter. For some reason, the independent planet of Trandosha had recently gotten a large economic boom. The Empire and Bloodskull resolve their differences, Bloodskull surrenders several colony systems after expanding into a few netural colonial systems along the top right of the galaxy. 14 ABY -Next RP idea begins here, along with it's galactic ramifications-